


The Bail for Captain Skippity Marigold

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Spaced Out Fics [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ball gown, Blow Jobs, Diners, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hypnotism, Kissing, Lamiae, Minotaur - Freeform, Mouse Kemonomimi, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Paizuri, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Waiters & Waitresses, dance, fancy clothes, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: After a botched heist, Reina and Hotaru have to make ends meet and work at a shady diner where they meet face to face with Skippity's rival and arch nemesis.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Spaced Out Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091483





	The Bail for Captain Skippity Marigold

The Bail for Captain Skippity Marigold

_-_-_-_

Reina and Hotaru were chuckling inside their room as Skippity overheard. If the Captain was but a stranger to the two, this laughter would be seen as harmless, pleasant, and a darling interaction between a couple. But Skippity has long envied Hotaru, the chubby mouse kemonomimi whose glasses for his myopia had a frame as small and round as himself, for often receiving the affections of Reina, the gorgeous red-haired lamia whose peach-tinted complexion of her human upper body complimented her emerald scales from her lower, snakelike half. Their laughter was like an insult to him, one that reminded him that he didn't find Reina before he did and because of it, Reina and Hotaru were almost inseparable when the Captain wanted to approach Reina. 

He slammed their door open and that's when the Captain, a blond human male observed the reason for their laughter now. 

Reina was wearing a rarity; an elegant lilac and red Rococo-inspired ball gown that covered her snake half with a long train behind her. It was a wonderful design that made her look like she would steal the spotlight from French nobility at the time. She laughed because on the planet of Apophis, her homeland, a skirt this long usually meant only one thing. 

"People back on Apophis would think I ate a giant whale from the ocean parading myself in this! How do these bipedal girls even do it?!" Reina asked intrigued. 

Hotaru merely chuckled, "W-well, back in the day, according to what Raisinetto told me from his database, the legs were very much a turn on for men back in the day. So women had to obscure even down to their ankles, as to not give themselves unwanted attention. It is a weird Earth custom but I am glad that trend ended."

Reina looked over and observed Hotaru's legs. 

"And were women also seduced by legs?" Reina asked as she eventually made her gaze upward towards Hotaru's thighs. 

"N-No… Though if they were, they wouldn't be so open about it like you are," Hotaru closed his legs as he playfully covered said thighs, aware of why the question was asked. 

Hotaru himself was wearing something more befitting of an English gentleman in the 18th century, with thin socks covering his shins, pants that reached down to his calves, a fancy coat with coattails that didn't draw as much attention to his tail as some of his clothes did (in fact, Skippity had to observe the tail was hidden in a secret pocket from within the coattail itself) and a baby yellow vest to fit nicely with his jewel-toned burgundies and deep eggplant hues from his coat. Right next to him was a top hat that had a burgundy band around an otherwise eggplant colored crown and brim. 

"Both of you knock it off!" Skippity yelled impatiently at their gleeful excitement. 

"S-sorry, Captain," the both of them said as they readied themselves. 

"So it looks like you guys are already prepared for the ball. I still need to prepare for myself… How did you BOTH get finished so quickly before we even prepared for this mission?" Captain Skippity asked as his brows were raised. 

Reina and Hotaru glanced at each other. 

"It matters not. You two are clearly going to the dance while we make our steal. You better not blow our cover!" Skippity snapped as there was a reason their outfits obscured so much. 

It wasn't a racist junction, but from their previous adventure, it was clear people would pay a fancy penny to capture and sell people from Apophis in the black market due to the fact that Apophis was indeed destroyed by the Zel. They must  _ appear  _ human as for most rodent kemonomimi and lamiae from Apophis it is the only way to keep themselves from drawing such unwanted attention. There could be a corrupt noble wanting Reina for her scales or Hotaru for his company as some exotic pet. So the more they obscured the better. 

And thus, as they stepped out ready to be wallflowers spying for their Captain, it was clear that they were standouts just for their outfits alone. 

"You are a wonderful tailor," Hotaru commented with rosy cheeks as he saw girls whisper amongst themselves. 

"Thank you, you were a patient model," Reina murmured back as men made grins that only a man trying to undress someone would make. 

They of course had to dance with other people to avoid suspicion and so Hotaru and Reina began their dance. 

With Reina, she danced with an insectoid gentleman from Planet Elegua, his proud stance and his locust-like features admittedly creeped her out (as Reina is not one that enjoys the company of regular insects already). But he had such a friendly and patient smile with her. She hoped that her train wouldn't reveal her green tail. 

"You are quite the dancer; I never met a girl who HASN'T stepped on my toes like you did," he said as he had something nice to say to Reina that didn't involve her body for once. 

"Thank you," Reina replied as she glanced away. 

"You seem bashful. Don't worry. I have no intention from stealing you away from your boyfriend. I have no interest in human faces, I can assure you," the Locust Man said as he laughed much like Jiminy Cricket from Disney's Pinnochio. 

"O-Oh. I see," Reina can feel herself sigh with relief but she couldn't. That would be rude to her partner. 

"Other men are eyeing you. I believe they don't have the Intel that I do that you already have a partner. Some can't even smell it on you," the Locust Man chuckled. 

_ The smell? _ Princess Scarlett from the planet of Nausicaa, the blue scaled lizard girl who was also captured by Captain Skippity and his partner in crime, Raisinetto, made a reference to the fact that she can smell it on them that they were in love. Wait… Could it mean…?!

"Come back to him and never let go. Some of the men here are like hyenas that will try and tear you to pieces. I wouldn't want that for you," the Locust Man said as he then began to dance with a girl he actually DID fancy, another Locust-faced Insectoid woman who had a glimmer in her eyes in excitement to have this dance with him. Reina returned to Hotaru.

Hotaru just got out of a dance with a Zeldavyan girl whose dragon features were kemonomimi-like in the fact her horns, wings and tail were visible. She had a similar message to him. 

"Hotaru, it seems the people here probably already know who we really are," Reina whispered.

"I know," Hotaru whispered back, biting his lip, "They must be wondering what our real purposes are."

"We can not leave separated. It's another botched job… and I thought I made ourselves look no different than a human!" Reina huffed as she bared her neck for Hotaru to lay his head over her shoulder, general lamiae (not just Apophis lamiae) tells she wanted to comfort him. 

Men's eyes widened. 

Hotaru's coat tail (the one holding his tail) kept attempted to raise, often a sign for most kemonomimi (especially rodent kemonomimi but not specific to Apophis rodent kemonomimi) that he is ready to fight whoever will take him away from Reina for once.

Women's eyes widened. 

This was now making it clear the two were not human. Reina's tail was wagging like a rattlesnake's, and she was worried that something terrible would happen to them both. 

Luckily they turned away as they observed their clearly inhuman behavior. They mostly murmured it odd, thinking that instead Reina was 'a vampiress from Planet Thanatos' expecting Hotaru to bite her, thinking he was her ghoul but instead he proved to be a 'dog kemonomimi from Planet Amaterra' trying not to wag his tail. 

"I never seen you get so aggressive before," Reina replied. She heard stories of a mouse kemonomimi raising their tails preparing to fight lamiae to keep them away from families. The lamiae often say those events are often legendary for them to witness as most Apophis kemonomimi fear the presence of a lamia enough to only show this side to them when they have nowhere else to hide.

"I don't want to lose you. That is all," Hotaru squeaked, "There were so many events that make me think it could happen at any time." 

"It's almost like the Captain really wants to separate us, the cheeky bastard," Reina said. 

"A place of high standing and not a single one confronted us about our peculiar mannerisms," Hotaru replied. 

"Oh, when I get back, I just want out of these clothes," Reina huffed. 

"Ummm… I don't want to sound indecent but… Do you not want to wait to undress back at the ship and instead take a break? You know… Someplace private?" Hotaru whispered coyly but Reina knew. It was a form of politeness to hint at Hotaru's arousal. 

He wanted to have sex. Reina didn't care why; She wanted that as well. The atmosphere made them not tolerate it as people whisper things about them that just make them excitable for each other even more. If only there was a way to escape. But for right now, the ballroom dancing to classical music was enough to keep them from losing it. 

"I would be delighted," Reina said as she did find one opening near a garden where she can rip her skirt apart and let Hotaru slip inside her. Though she had to dodge some nobles from other planets. 

They tried to sneak away however… 

"There you are Skippity Marigold!"

"You are under arrest!"

How in the Hell was the Captain caught right away?! And they were just trying to escape the lustful eyes of others to sate their own too!

They turned. It was the Locust-Man and the Zeldavyan Kemonomimi! Their guns were pointed at Skippity who was carrying a fountain. 

"For fuck's sake!" Skippity hissed before turning to face the two, "Kirilli and Veronica! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Ah. You recognize us. I take it that's why you sent in some ruses to distract people away from you stealing the statue!" The Locust Man smirked now sounding less like Jiminy Cricket and more like Liam Neeson in one of the many thrillers he played a huge role in. 

"Kirilli, try to aim for a non-lethal area on his body. He isn't like you, hard-bodied and bullet-proof. His vitals could be hit," the Zeldavyan girl murmured. 

"I'll try not to, Vero. But… if he were to put the statue down and approach us with his hands up, I won't even have to pull the trigger," Kirilli assured the Zel. 

"You sons of bitches… Will you be arresting my accomplices as well?" Skippity asked. 

"Not necessarily. They didn't even pay attention to the statue. They can approach us with the intent to rat themselves out only if they wish… After all, they have diplomatic immunity now that they're the only ones of their kind outside of the Star Sphere left, unlike you," Veronica observed. 

Reina and Hotaru were puzzled. Why offer such a strange thing like diplomatic immunity to those that don't have the luxury of being in the Star Sphere? Is this a trick to get them to pop up and save Skippity? Do they want to save him after all of his attempts to tear the two of them apart? There was one way they can find out. 

"Why leak that information out to him?" Reina was the first to ask. 

The crowd gasped as Reina and Hotaru approached Kirilli and Veronica.

"Surely you don't want to explain why you two care to know this information to the rest of the highly esteemed guests at this establishment?" Kirilli asked, his Liam Neeson-isms not leaving anytime soon. 

Reina held back. She looked at Hotaru. 

"We rather wish to explain in private, though it seems you already had us figured out," Reina said as she clung to Hotaru. 

Whatever aroused, playful mood they had from the gossip at the ball was gone now that they made this decision to protect their Captain. 

"In that case, leaking this information out to him will test if the Captain is really worthy of your devotion. If he is familiar with your predicament already, then he fortunately isn't as sinister as we thought. However, if he just learned about you two already…" Veronica began to speak only for Hotaru to interrupt him. 

"He was told! Back on a failed heist in Hesat!" Hotaru covered his mouth when he blurted this out.

"Oh? How interesting. The news didn't tell us of any heists on that planet. Seems Skippity was already disciplined," Veronica was surprised. 

"Hotaru, what the fuck?!" Skippity wasn't amused like the two cops were. 

"Now Skippity. Why subject these two into this sad lifestyle? They have the chops already to live honestly," Kirilli asked.

Skippity bit his lip as he closed his eyes. 

"I just… Wanted a harem of hot alien babes to be a part of my pirate crew. Just this once," Skippity admitted this in public. That's what everyone else in the room called 'hashtag cringe'. 

"Hot alien babes, huh? How pathetic you sound when you say it out loud. Not to worry… We'll arrest you and see how much your crew of captives really fancied your company," Veronica replied as she cuffed Skippity. 

Reina and Hotaru looked at each other. Things were growing awkward, especially when they got back on the ship. 

_-_-_-_

"We're doing this. We're really doing this. Why?" Scarlett hissed angrily. 

"Because had it not been for him, I would have lost Hotaru," Reina replied. 

"It is true. The Captain inadvertently saved Hotaru's life when he sent me on that mission. Before I had shown up, Hotaru was being choked to death by Reina's sister," Raisinetto backed Reina up though both Reina and Hotaru wished Raisinetto didn't get into detail. 

"Oh, right. That. You think paying for his bail would stop him from being a creep?" Scarlett asked. 

"It's worth a shot! Besides, this diner accepts tips! If we save up enough, we can save the Captain in no time!" Hotaru replied as while he didn't know how to read the 'QWERTY' layout keyboards most English-speaking Earthlings had, he was able to pick up familiar letters in the alphabet that were similar to the lamiae alphabet back in Apophis. 

"アプリケイシオン" 

And much like how the Roman Alphabet was familiar with Apophis lamiae, Hiragana and Katakana were familiar with a majority of the kemonomimi of Apophis. Hotaru was struggling to find a good example of a resume. 

"Have you tried 'resumè'?" Reina asked. 

Hotaru rolled his eyes. He wasn't quite upset that Reina used those words BUT he wishes he thought of that sooner. 

"レズメ"

And like that, Hotaru saw some examples. He scrolled down observing right away in various languages how they could fit in. The best part was that Reina was well versed in Romantic languages like French, Spanish, and Italian thanks to the language of the Apophis lamia having similar origins while Hotaru was aware of the similarities the language the Kemonomimi of Apophis had with the Kitsune of Jomi as well as Japanese. The major difference is that the Apophis Kemonomimi had trouble reading Kanji unless they were a historian, so his resume was primarily using Hiragana and Katakana much like an elementary school student in a Japanese school. The sentence structure also was butchered enough to read more like a sentence in Spanish. 

Reina's application unfortunately would have read even worse for a human as it was much akin to mixing French, Italian, and Spanish together to reform Latin, only for it to look like a jumbled mess of words. Hotaru was able to pick it up, as he read it aloud not much differently. He hummed as he squinted at words he didn't quite understand. 

Raisinetto often heard their conversations go back and forth like this on occasion. Reina would speak in her dialect, which closely resembled Argentinian Spanish back on Earth and Hotaru in turn would speak his, which sounded sort of similar to a person from Hokkaido, except once again, use a Romantic sentence structure instead of the standard Japanese on occasion. It would drive the Captain bonkers when they do this for obvious reasons, but they usually either only do this in secret or whenever they were serious in thought enough where speaking like an American born on Earth was becoming too much of a struggle and there were no other options. 

Scarlett though in turn hissed in her language, "ЭНОУГ! Это сводит меня с ума!"

Hotaru and Reina were silenced right then and there. While they rarely listened to Captain Skippity, they never disobeyed Scarlett possibly due to the fact she bares her teeth more and understood the body language of Apophis better than the Captain. 

"Я понял, очень важно спасти капитана." 

Raisinetto often wondered if Hotaru and Reina understood Scarlett even though she was speaking a different language than them as well, either that or body language did most of the talking for Scarlett. He guessed this is how Reina and Hotaru understood each other. 

"Но я с трудом поддерживаю ваш разговор, как капитан, когда вы ходите туда-сюда со своим Пиджином. Please try to speak in the same language even though your resumes are not," Scarlett finished her train of thought. 

"はい、マダモイセル。", Hotaru and Reina spoke submissively here. It was at that instance Scarlett understood what they meant at the same time. They addressed her as 'Mademoiselle', a term for a younger 'Madame'. 

Scarlett always felt flattered when they did this. 

It was soon during the flight that Reina and Hotaru found somewhere that didn't do background checks, or rather didn't discriminate against criminals. It was a small diner on one of the planets found in the Zodiac System, specifically Planet Aquarius. It was one of the ironic desert planets due to resources drained long ago by the fish-like people. They evolved to filter air through their gills instead of water but it still didn't remove their fish-like features off of their bodies. 

"Lucille Star's Diner and Pub also doesn't racially discriminate, so this is a good bonus. There are so many races to choose from this list!" Reina observed. 

Picking 'Other' was something they both did on their applications. This would soon be their mistake once they realized what they have done. They realized their mistake minutes into their job interview. 

_-_-_-_

Sitting in the Manager's Office of Lucille Star's Diner and Pub, the manager of that particular restaurant could barely keep his eyes off of them for one second. That combined with his primarily fish-like features made the couple unable to NOT help themselves from glancing back at each other. It was when he finally opened his mouth did they get his full attention. 

"Never in my life would I expect to see a lamia and a mouse kemonomimi in the same exact room, let alone outside of the Star Sphere. You guys are quite the lookers as well," the fish-looking man said as he eyed Reina more specifically. 

"W-well, we do like to travel a lot!" Reina lied. They didn't mention Skippity on their resume. 

"But we do need to settle down eventually," Hotaru was a little more honest. Still no mention of Skippity.

"We already know you're doing this for that space pirate captain of yours. I'm still going to hire you, because from not-so observant eyes, you were just innocent bystanders that coincidentally show up whenever that Skippity fellow shows up in one of his heists. I know better. You two are merely pretty little distractions," The manager purred as he looked over the business casual outfits everyone was wearing as well. 

"H-How did you know? And why are you still doing this?" Reina asked, a little taken aback. 

"Because you got a nice recommendation from the Boss back in Planet Hesat. He was hoping eventually you two would come to me and I set a perfect bait for me to catch you two hook, line, and sinker!" The manager laughed in response. 

Planet Hesat… Reina and Hotaru already rue the day they stepped foot at that town as memories of that day rushed over Reina and Hotaru. They betrayed the Boss's trust and yet he is still helping them even now. All because Hotaru sated his appetite. 

"Oh! We didn't think of adding him as a recommendation!" Reina couldn't help but laugh anxiously. 

"Y-yeah! In fact, we forgot ALL about him!" Hotaru was the one lying this time, as he could vividly picture the minotaur's lustful gaze at him. 

"Well, regardless, I am hiring you even though I know you are trying to pay for his bail. Both of you will be wonderful waitresses," the manager said as he stood up. 

"Don't you mean waiters?" Hotaru asked.

"Did I stutter? We only hire waitresses," the manager laughed. 

"B-but I'm a boy!" Hotaru squeaked. 

"You can tell customers that, but they don't care. We only have one uniform and they'll fit the both of you nicely," the manager laughed as he began measuring the group. 

Hotaru looked at Reina as maybe they were too desperate to get the Captain out. Regardless, they were already hired so there was no escape until they had enough money for the bail. 

_-_-_-_

90 days had passed for Hotaru and Reina; they heard some jobs give you this amount of time to change your mind or transfer to a different department if you wanted to. For Hotaru and Reina, 90 days were too long. 

Although they were tipped (which helped the process of the bail) it wasn't without their quirks. For Hotaru, not only was he wearing a short skirt that emphasized his posterior more than what was appropriate, but he was having to roller-skate every sixth day of the week. Reina was a lamia and thus couldn't have roller blades though she still participated on this day because how she slithered  _ almost _ sounded like she could be on roller-skates if you paid attention long enough. 

It was Day 90, and it was yet another sixth day of the Week. Despite that, they still didn't have enough money for the bail. The customers made whispers that if Hotaru or Reina did something special for them, they could tip them extra for those special services. Hotaru and Reina always rejected them, as what they were asking would warrant sexual harassment. Day 90 they begrudgingly accepted an offer of a threesome from a human man who showed up to ask them.

He had raven hair unlike the Captain, but he wore reds and blacks. He also was aware of Reina and Hotaru for a while now, as he was a frequent visitor. He was quite insistent on pursuing Reina and Hotaru, his green eyes always staring them down. He was the only one they were more willing to work with because the others were after them separately. This man was different. 

"Meet me after your shift. I'll pay your tip in advance and you two would be stepping into my ship. I'll look forward to it," the guy chuckled devilishly as he left. 

"This better not be like with the Boss," Hotaru grumbled anxiously. 

"I hope not either. The manager didn't seem to approach us about this," Reina observed as she glared at a guy attempting to reach for a feel on her posterior. 

_-_-_-_

It was in a small spaceship where the man in question pulled Hotaru in with Reina following after. It wasn't the first time Hotaru was being manhandled but Reina was growing sick of it. 

"H-Hey! Be gentle!" Reina hissed as the man looked at her. 

"You love him, don't you?" The man asked. 

"Of course!" Reina was losing patience with the guy who seemed to enjoy teasing her. 

"Please be nice and stop teasing her," Hotaru tried to be polite only for him to be pinned up against the wall. 

Reina bared her teeth in a hiss usually akin to a scared snake.

"Relax. I have a technique to help you blend in with other lamiae in the galaxy," the man replied, "It should help you two help your precious Captain."

"W-what?" Reina asked as she tilted her head.

"I want you to hypnotize Hotaru. It's a technique used by Eleguan lamiae and should help you blend in with that crowd," the man replied as he forced Hotaru to face Reina in his man-handling. 

"Hypnotize?" Reina thinned her lips into a grimace. 

"Yes, you have to learn how to puppeteer your lover to do certain tasks. For instance, he can bend over, lift his tail up and let me fuck him while he's eating you out OR it can be as simple as asking him to climb on top of you and mount himself on top of you there. I am a hypnotist myself…"

"Why not just have a normal threesome where all parties are consenting?" Hotaru objected with a bright pink face. 

The raven-haired man blinked before sighing, "I want this to be a learning experience." 

"A learning experience? I thought you were propositioning us for sex like everyone else!" Reina snapped as she held onto Hotaru. 

"I am. Trust me. I know what I am doing. Now, coil your lover gently," the man said as he pulled on Reina's tail. Reina begrudgingly accepted his request, slowly wrapping Hotaru in her coils. She can feel Hotaru's heart throbbing as usually when a lamia coils a kemonomimi, it usually means they're about to be choked to death and eaten alive. 

Reina can feel her heart beating rapidly as well. She tried to stay gentle and let Hotaru slip away as best as he could. 

"Now, Hotaru, do you still love her?" The man asked with a devious grin. 

"Y-Yes… I do," Hotaru shivered as the man touching his shoulders didn't help the sensation of a large snake's coils, all muscle and no fat, wrapping around you and possibly constricting you enough to where you could have been squeezed to death. 

"Now… Look into her eyes and don't look away," the man said in a soothing assuring voice. 

Reina didn't know what was going on but she watched as Hotaru's eyes changed in a way in which she didn't expect. It was beginning to scare Reina, as she wanted to pull her coils off of Hotaru and free him from this odd spell the man is doing. 

"Now Reina… What do you want Hotaru to do?" The man asked. 

"Hotaru? Hotaru!!" Reina was panicking as Hotaru didn't answer at first. 

"Y-Yes…" Hotaru's answer was slow, monotonous, and almost robotic. 

Reina began to weep, "What are we doing to you?"

The man frowned, "Give him a task."

Reina gave him a death glare, "Snap him out of it right now!"

The man's eyes widened, "I got him to cooperate handsomely! Now it is your turn. Now… Give him a task!"

Reina bit her lips, a bad move as a lamia unless you want your lips to bleed, but Reina was too livid to care about that right now. 

"I will tell you how to snap him out of it if you give him a task," the man replied. 

Reina looked at the dazed Hotaru. 

"Hotaru… I'll get you out of this, I promise!" Reina was begrudgingly aware of what's happening. 

Hotaru didn't say another word in his state. 

"Now Reina…"

"Hotaru, could you let me kiss you all over?" Reina asked as Hotaru robotically replied with a nod. 

Reina held onto Hotaru as if it was the day Serena almost killed him in front of her parents. She could only think that deep down the Hotaru that would be crying out her name, trying to escape her coils and rush over to hug her upper body for comfort was still there. When she undressed Hotaru, she was still close enough to him. 

She can feel her body tense up when the man laid his shaft over Hotaru's currently doll-like face. 

"Tell him to suck me next," the man sneered playfully as Reina resisted the temptation to squeeze Hotaru in her coils as a reaction to being so disgusted. 

"Hotaru, this man wants you to suck his dick…" Reina said this with spite for the bastard in her words, a forked tongue made those words as sharp and painful as a dagger to this man's back. 

Hotaru, as requested under his hypnosis, sucked this brunet's penis, as a bit of his original voice began to moan a bit. It wasn't as reactive as when Reina and Hotaru had sex but Reina felt herself about ready to puke when even hearing a reaction. 

"Good boy," the man purred. 

Reina hated this. She loved Hotaru and she loved sex with him but this man managed to ruin both things for her.

"Now… perhaps you can taste me as well?" The man asked Reina.

"In your dreams!" Reina hissed. 

The man scoffed, "Guess your precious Hotaru will be a lifeless doll for the rest of your li--"

Reina refused to let him finish that sentence, frustrated that he would do this. 

"Wait! I… I will!" Reina hissed as she leaned by Hotaru and licked his shaft while Hotaru kissed the tip. 

"What a change of tune! You must have really liked this disobedient mouse boy's foul old personality instead of his newer, more malleable personality. Apophis lamia… They can't see they can make lives easier with such an easy thing like hypnosis," the man snickered.

"Go to Hell!" Reina hissed, "Even if it was in fear, at least we compromised willingly with our people on a solution we can both agree on!" 

"Ah yes… Your little tolls and taxes. You are such a goody-two-shoes I always wondered what sweet people like you and your little boyfriend were doing running around with Skippity and trying to pay his bail. Must be out of tolls and taxes as well."

The man pulled Hotaru's face deep into his crotch as Hotaru would have gagged. 

"You Apophis lamiae need to be more ruthless. You are named after the famous Apep who killed Ra!" The man said as he finished inside Hotaru's throat. 

Reina spat at the man. 

"You son of a bitch! Why do you even care?!" 

The man just watched as Hotaru was snapped out of his hypnotic state coughing and gasping for air after the forced deepthroat. 

"Hotaru?? Hotaru!!" Reina watched as Hotaru's eyes were no longer ones under a twisted spell. 

"Reina… What did that guy do?!" Hotaru squeaked, once he felt like he could breathe again after some wheezing and hacking in his throat. 

"Reina, you guys are soft. I know that was your downfall and why you needed humanity like the ones on the Star Sphere. I know that you need to regain that power… that regality… that ferocity that Apophis lamiae strived for!" The man was beginning a speech that Reina was not gonna have. 

"Then look for my sister. She is all about that nonsense!" Reina snarled. 

"Reina…"

"She's on the Star Sphere. I've met her; She is too thick-skulled to listen to a word I had to say. What is worse is that you're no different. But I will be grateful you at least came to me on such short notice. When you free Skippity out of prison, tell him that Ebonezer Mycroft said Hello and that Hotaru was well-behaved around him. He'll get the picture," the man said as Reina carried Hotaru out of the ship where Scarlett and Raisinetto were waiting for them. 

"Oh… The Captain isn't going to like this," Raisinetto observed as Ebonezer closed the door to his ship laughing as his ship left the planet. 

_-_-_-_

40 more days and yet Reina and Hotaru grew desperate again. After a few broken plates and feels were copped, they almost lost everything. They approached Ebonezer once more for a 'tip'. It was better than having one or the other third wheel. 

"Oh? You really are coming back to me? Why I am flattered. The favorite waitresses of the establishment come running to me for tips. Lucky for you, I am feeling generous!" Ebonezer snickered. 

"Just shut up! These perverts won't stop harassing us! They're the reason why we broke our glasses!" Reina hissed. 

"And yet we're the ones paying for the plates!" Hotaru piped up. 

"I see. I see. Work is Hell for you lovely angels. Very well. But this time, you better do as I say or I'll stop coming to you in your time of need!" Ebonezer laughed. 

Reina and Hotaru looked at each other. This Ebonezer guy once again was getting on their nerves. 

After their shift, they approached Ebonezer's ship. 

"This time I brought friends! They should help fund for your precious Captain's bail!" Ebonezer asked. Behind him were hooded figures. 

"We're not going to just whore ourselves out! We aren't that easy!" Reina hissed as she clung onto Hotaru tightly. Hotaru was clinging back. 

"No… I want you to use the new skills I taught you. They're going to be for good use as I hypnotize these men to be more obedient!" Ebonezer replied, "and unlike with Hotaru, I believe they won't have such luck getting out of their trance!"

"You sick fuck!" Reina yelled, "I am not going to…"

"I know. You are a pescetarian! But that's not what I meant. I won't fuck their clarity back into them," Ebonezer whispered in her ear. 

"Why are they still even here?" Hotaru asked. 

"We worship the Lamiae themselves. We wish to be a part of our Lamia deities," the first man said, revealing himself to be a priest. 

Reina was a bit dumbfounded. 

"It's just that they don't know that," Ebonezer replied. 

The men lined up, to be coiled and forced to stare into Reina's eyes. Reina counted to ten each time in her head, praying to God it would all be over in a minute. It was over in two. 

"Now Reina… Give them the command that they must all listen to me!" Ebonezer laughed. 

Reina was getting the picture of Ebonezer's plan but for her, this was no different from taking a command from Skippity except Ebonezer sees her for a completely different thing than Skippity. Skippity saw her as a pretty face. Ebonezer saw her as a pawn for his scheme. 

"From now on… Obey every command of Ebonezer Mycroft… the man right here," Reina replied. 

The men turned to Ebonezer. 

"Very good, Reina. Now… It's time I offer you a reward for your obedience," Ebonezer snickered as he approached Hotaru. 

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" Hotaru squeaked. 

"Perhaps you can treat yourself with that subservient side of your little pet mouse?" 

Reina looked away. She didn't want Hotaru to be hypnotized again. 

"If not, I can get him to pay attention only to me!" Ebonezer replied as he pulled Hotaru closer to his arms.

"Reina… I know you don't want to…" Hotaru was beginning to tear up. He was struggling out of Ebonezer's strong grasp. 

Reina looked at Hotaru. He looked at her head on. 

"Coil me…" Hotaru replied, "If it'll keep Ebonezer from forcing his hands… Coil me!"

Reina gulped. She did as Hotaru told her mostly because she knew Hotaru was being preyed upon by Ebonezer. As Reina coiled Hotaru, she watched as the lights disappeared from his eyes as his will began to shut down. 

"My my… That's such strong devotion from your lover. Perhaps you can have him be my pet for a time?" Ebonezer asked. 

"Not a chance!" Reina hissed. 

"Don't worry. I won't almost kill him like next time. Trust me… Better yet, if it helps you any, let me make some amends with you."

Ebonezer got Reina to lie down as she let Hotaru mount on top of her. He was still under her spell for a bit, which made Reina think the sensation of putting this robotic Hotaru inside of her not much different than putting a toy inside of her rather than her actual lover. 

"Now… Let me show him something he may not be familiar with," Ebonezer chuckled.

_ It's a paizuri, isn't it?  _ Reina rolled her eyes. 

"His are much smaller and designed differently than yours, but I think his breasts would be perfect for a titjob," Ebonezer replied as he cupped Hotaru's moobs in his hands. 

_ Yep. God fucking damn it, it's a paizuri,  _ Reina thought to herself as her eyes closed and she tried fantasizing about a night where she and Hotaru were having casual vanilla sex prior. 

Hotaru asks Reina for one in which Reina obliges, his cute face turning pink in embarrassment for asking such a dirty thing from a girl. He wasn't a virgin, at least not anymore, but Reina wanted to preserve his more cautious, reserved sides of his personality: The ones to object and provide feedback for her, the ones that ask stuff from her in return ever so timidly looking up at her. 

The people from her den were people that love bartering and there was an evenness despite the application of a food chain, despite her sisters murdering on occasion when they felt there wasn't a balance. Reina wanted fairness. She valued that in her relationship. The fact Hotaru isn't enjoying any of this wasn't fair for the both of them. The only one getting these sick kicks were Ebonezer. 

Nonetheless, Reina felt herself finish, drowning out Ebonezer's grunts with her own excitement, feeling herself cum over Hotaru who was slowly breaking back into consciousness. 

"Gyahh! R-Reina?!" Hotaru squeaked. 

"Hotaru!" Reina felt relief she can hear his voice again. 

"No. No. No! You woke up too soon, my little mouse!" Ebonezer scolded. 

Hotaru looked over and saw where Ebonezer was squeezing with his hands. He raised his arms as he attempted to pull those hands off of him. 

" _ Your  _ little mouse? Excuse me?!" Hotaru's voice lowered, almost irritably, "I have a name!"

"Grr…" Ebonezer snarled. He hated being talked back to. He squeezed Hotaru's breasts tighter which made Hotaru yelp. 

"Hotaru!" Reina rose up, bonking her head up against Ebonezer's balls. 

Ebonezer finally let go as Reina grabbed Hotaru and ran, taking their uniform in tow. 

Ebonezer grabbed Reina's tail. 

"You have some nerve disobeying me…" Ebonezer snarled as Reina and Hotaru looked at him with horror in her eyes. 

"You may tip us well, but do you even understand how bartering works? We need to agree to your terms in order to give you service!" Reina said as for the first time in her life, she bit someone. 

Ebonezer yelled as Reina stormed off. Hotaru still didn't have much time to digest what had happened but there was a chance that Ebonezer won't be making any further appearances at the diner. 

_-_-_-_

A week later and finally Reina and Hotaru were able to make money for bail. They had to send in their two weeks notice, and get a few more dollars. 

The manager sighed. 

"You are really going to keep working for that Skippity," The manager shook his head. 

"We have to. Even though he is as creepy as the men, he never dared lay a hand on Reina even when he voiced it," Hotaru replied. 

"The work environment we had to conclude wasn't for us. I hope you forgive us," Reina said, observing the perverted leers. 

"I will. Such a shame. The Boss from Planet Hesat was excited to come here with some extra money to spend on the best milkshakes in town!" The manager said with a bright fishy grin. 

"Oh! Ahahaha! Look at the time! We have to clock out! Last day and all that!!" The minute that Boss was mentioned, Hotaru could only pray to God that he could leave as fast he could and luckily the clock was on his side. 

"Oh Hotaru," The manager shook his head, "I'll just have to tell him you guys got your bail. You guys probably wouldn't be able to get that tip needed for you two to finally start saving on a house."

Hotaru froze before he clocked out as the prospect of finally living on one planet and settling nicely in a tiny house would do wonders for Reina and Hotaru. He paused. 

"Alright… But we can only serve him once!" Hotaru said. 

Reina sighed, "Oh Hotaru."

Though the manager made sure to contact the Boss, mentioning that Reina and Hotaru just turned in their two weeks notice, he did show up at the last day confused as to why Hotaru and Reina were looking to get rid of these terrible clothes. 

"Awww, leaving just when I finally had the time to visit?" The Boss's voice boomed. 

Hotaru made a squeak when the Boss approached Hotaru. 

"Err…" Hotaru's eyes glanced towards Reina. 

"Yeah, everyone kept man-handling us!" Reina complained as a bunch of hands lunged for Hotaru's posterior only for Reina to give them a threatening glare. 

"Oh, how unfortunate; But I understand; little mice shouldn't be jumping into a den of wolves," The Boss huffed, alerting the men that the Boss was more threatening compared to Reina. 

"We do have that thing that you tip extra if they do something nice for you in return," The Manager reminded the Boss. 

"I see… Perhaps maybe I can watch Hotaru make one?" The Boss grunted. 

Hotaru couldn't help but shudder by what he meant. 

"Reina… Maybe show the Boss that new trick that you learned while on the job… You know…" Hotaru whispered in Reina's ear. 

"No! Not that!" Reina shrieked. 

"B-but… It might give the Boss less of a hassle," Hotaru replied, twiddling his fingers. 

"I am not going to hypnotize you!" Reina covered her mouth after blurting it out. 

"Hypnosis? I see… This mouse has been playing dangerous games when this bull hasn't been looking. I am excited to see how this plays out," the Boss grinned devilishly at that. 

Reina and Hotaru glanced at each other. 

"There was a guy; the only one prior that would actually tip them extra in return for their wonderful services. He's into hypnosis, and he's done his research on Lamiae. He must have taught that technique that most Lamiae from Apophis forgot long ago," the Manager replied. 

"I see… Ebonezer Mycroft came in to visit. He's playing with fire and quite the threat. How often did he receive such wonderful services?" The Boss asked.

"T-twice sir…" Hotaru replied in Reina's stead. 

"Just twice? How fortunate that you two managed to escape his grasp for so long. Tell you what, I will tip you twice of his percentage to make it up to you for Ebonezer's devious crime of corrupting my favorite couple," the Boss replied as Hotaru felt his body ache again. 

Reina and Hotaru's eyes widened. 

"W-well, we would have to do something extra as well… Do you want anyone else hypnotized as well?" Reina asked begrudgingly. She hated this hypnosis she learned but she knew men adored it for some reason. 

"No. Just little Hotaru," the Bull said as he licked his lips observing Hotaru in his uniform. 

_ Why me?, _ Hotaru can hear himself whine. 

"Then it is settled, your last customer will be the Boss! Good luck," the Manager laughed. 

Reina gulped. 

"Reina, I know how you feel… but I want my reactions to you to only belong to you. Even if I know you hate it, I think it'll help me go through with this again," Hotaru replied as he kissed her forehead and then her lips before going back to work. 

_-_-_

It was clear that Reina begrudgingly accepted the idea. But even so… Reina hoped that Hotaru can recover from such a thing. Even if Hotaru has a sound reason for being hypnotized. Reina gulped. She allowed but a small instance of Hotaru wrapped in her coils delicately. For her it was similar to the feeling of actually holding a small animal in her hands except lower on her body. 

Reina thought of that cult that worshipped her and was forced to hypnotize by Ebonezer, his green eyes despite being human looking more predatory than her own Lamiae eyes. She watched as Hotaru's eyes slowly dilated and the lights of his eyes disappeared. 

"Very good, Reina," the Boss clapped, "So this is the Eleguan Lamiae technique! You do well to embody the Gods of those lands!"

"Hotaru, I promise… I promise I will never do this again unless it is for a real emergency!" Reina clung onto Hotaru with her arms as she uncoiled him. 

And what pained Reina was his monotone, "Yes".

Reina then watched as she began to kiss Hotaru all over as the Bull pulled out his shaft but debated something in his head. 

"You want to put that in his mouth?" Reina asked. 

"Hmmm… No. I would love him awake when he ever decides he wants to taste-test my own personal milk. But you know… I wish to give him that paizuri technique. His chest is perfect for it," the Bull chuckled. 

"Alright. I'll… take his back then I guess," Reina replied as she knew that Hotaru this time won't object to analingus with her in his state. 

"And I thought snakes ate their prey head first," the Boss teased. 

"Fuck you," Reina said this in a knee-jerk reaction as she was losing patience for those that have to bring up their race during threesomes like these. Hotaru would have given the Boss even more of an earful if he heard that, Reina was certain of. 

She rubbed her hands over Hotaru's abdomen as she licked inside of Hotaru's posterior as well as the base of his tail. Hotaru made breathy moans, as the Boss grunted, his shaft rubbing in between his pecs in such a slow movement, trying to pace his speed delicately to the reactions of Hotaru in his dazed state and Reina bobbing her head. After a loud grunt from the Boss, he came over Hotaru's face, much like when Hotaru last came on his. Hotaru woke back up as he heard the Boss's voice in his orgasm. 

"W-wait… You didn't take me from behind?" Hotaru was trying to figure out the sensation he was feeling now that he snapped out of his hypnosis. 

Reina stopped as Hotaru turned around. 

"Now, now, Hotaru… She is helping you cum in her own little way; you just relax, and perhaps let me clean you up," the Boss replied as Hotaru squeaked having the Boss's fingers wipe some of the cum on his face before he kissed him roughly, his deep tongue entering Hotaru's throat and making him gag. 

As the Bull got his taste of Hotaru in, Hotaru gasped, panting as he wasn't expecting that rough kiss. 

"Now, perhaps you want to try again?" The Bull asked as Hotaru recognized what Ebonezer and the Boss asked of him in his hypnosis. 

"You have to remember, I'm a man!" Hotaru couldn't help but remind the Boss. 

"How cute. A man's defiant look as he is being toyed around with… What a rarity," the Boss surely didn't care what Hotaru was saying. As Hotaru pushed his chest together using his upper arms as the bull's chest rubbed against his moobs once more, he couldn't help but feel flustered. 

"I am just saying. Up until recently, only Reina cared about these things. Other planets are weird," Hotaru replied as the sensation of the bull thrusting up and down didn't help what it looked like. 

"What things?"

"These things!"

"Hmmm… You need to be more specific; you said you're a man right?" The Boss asked raising a brow. 

Hotaru was trying not to speak so vulgar, especially when he was getting analingus from Reina. He couldn't help but cover his mouth trying not to scold Reina for licking him in such a delicate spot. 

"M...My…" Hotaru wanted to cry, "My… My breasts, I guess…"

"You guess? How indecisive. I guess in the end, you are but a scared mouse," The Boss laughed. 

"S-shut up!" Hotaru was about to give the Boss that earful, "You know how hard it is being in my shoes?" 

"No, I do not… in fact, I have envy for your delicate appearance, like a bubble about to pop," the Boss laughed before he came again on Hotaru's face, though now this second time, Hotaru came with him, Reina tapping on the prostate with her tongue was the last straw for his body. 

It was over. They can go home and finally pay for Skippity's bail. Reina of course just had to give Hotaru some intense aftercare first.

_-_-_-_

"WHAAAT?!" Skippity was furious when he heard Ebonezer's name.

"Y-yeah, he totally came in my mouth while I was unconscious… literal prick," In the context of this situation, Hotaru was venting about Ebonezer after seeing him get arrested for scamming the same cult that Reina hypnotized on the news. 

"We are not bailing him out. He's on his own," Reina explained as she was the first to see Skippity's eyes widen when he heard what Hotaru just said. 

"BUT I AM! The fact that my own rival and arch nemesis managed to score with you two?! He needs to get his ass kicked before I let him rot in jail!" Skippity said fuming at the thought as he stormed off. 

"...What the Hell just happened?" Reina asked Hotaru. 

"I dunno, but I thought Skippity said he wasn't going to go back there again!" Hotaru was just as dumbfounded as Reina.

-END-

  
  
  



End file.
